Spring Fling
by Demitria Miriam
Summary: It was just a onetime fling to save himself that night. At least, that's what he'd told himself when he took the half-demon the first time. One-shot. Sess x Inu.


Title: Spring Fling  
><span>Author<span>: Demitria Miriam  
><span>Rating<span>: M  
><span>Pairing<span>: Sess x Inu  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: I do not own Inuyasha and make no money off this piece of fan made fiction.  
><span>Notes<span>: Wrote this cause I'm depressed like a mother fucker. They don't know each other despite having their own swords in this fic. Also dedicated to SplendentGoddess who always leaves the longest and most interactive reviews I've ever seen! Thanks so much for all your support!  
><span>Word Count<span>: 2923

Summary: It was just a onetime fling to save himself that night. At least, that's what he'd told himself when he took the half-demon the first time. One-shot. Sess x Inu.

* * *

><p><strong>Spring Fling<strong>

Sesshoumaru had been intrigued the moment he flew above the hot springs and caught sight of the half-demon bathing.

Though if he were honest with himself, he wouldn't have happened upon him had he not taken to the sky earlier when he'd smelt a fertile inuyoukai bitch enter the valley he'd been in. He wasted no time leaving the area via the wind, certain the gusts would throw the trail of his scent off course should the female try to pursue him further.

He flew until he saw a hanyou- an inuyoukai hanyou even- bathing in a secluded hot springs at the base of the mountain he'd just passed.

It was fortuitous for him that he happened upon him when he did... for his patience, sanity, and will were quickly succumbing to the pheromones of mating season that wafted the countryside like potent miasma, and just as deadly in his opinion; he had no desire to sire a child, nor take on the daunting chore a mate would surely be (he'd seen what his father had to go through enough times). Regardless of his affirmation, not even he could truly fight off the heat building in his lower belly...

And the hanyou wasn't hard on the eyes, nor was he female and susceptible to becoming pregnant...

He descended into the forest that held the hot spring against the mountain side, enjoying the view from a good distance away, the darkness of the night and the thickness of the canopy helping in his concealment (while he knew he wouldn't be heard, it was somewhat trickier to conceal the shine of his white hair and clothes, even from a half-demon).

As the hanyou rolled his shoulders and stretched in the pool, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but move forward bit by bit, lured by the growing pulse of his desire as he continued to stare, appreciative of the hidden strength surely lining just beneath the creamy skin. Burnished gold slipped lower, taking in every movement of muscle, every inhale and exhale of breath... before zeroing in on the half-globes of the half-demon's ass. He inhaled a gasp, all reservations having suddenly fled him then as he walked forward, no longer concerned with concealing himself or his intentions.

As Sesshoumaru approached the clearing the hot springs was in he noted the moment the hanyou froze in place, large- startling _gold_- eyes watching him cautiously as he came to stand at the edge of the pool.

No words were spoken then as Sesshoumaru slowly began to undress, communication done instead with body language and the intense eye contact the two occupants of the vicinity held each other in.

The daiyoukai let his obi fall to the ground, far too intoxicated on the season's pheromones drifting about to care about decorum, or the cleanliness of his attire. "I'm in need of relieving myself this season, half-demon. You'll sate that need," his movements silently and easily conveyed his intentions to his one-person audience.

The hanyou's eyes instantly narrowed, his own body, likewise, giving away his thoughts as he tensed: "What if I don't."

Sesshoumaru's confident and fluid movements answered in kind: "You will. Your instincts, though diluted by human blood, are still that of an inuyoukai's during this season. Your body craves it. Besides," the demon smirked then as he entered the hot springs, indolently making his way over to the half-demon on the other side of the pool. He quirked a brow as he eyed the hanyou's furry, white ears. "What female in their right mind would want to touch a hanyou, let alone mate one?"

Though half-demon ears they may be, they still intrigued Sesshoumaru, even when they flattened against his head like that at his comment. Their defiant dance had him wanting to run his fangs over them, lave them with his tongue and see if he could make the other cry out. He chuckled as the boy's hackles rose, the annoyed growl nothing but bravado in Sesshoumaru's ears as he came upon the shorter male and began circling him like a predator would prey.

"Even so," the hanyou spoke aloud suddenly, his voice slightly gravely, the sound scraping against the demon's ears deliciously. "I'm not attracted to guys," came an angry huff.

Sesshoumaru's grin sliced across his face like a blade against skin as he replied, his voice sending equal thrills through the half-demon, "While you may be adverse to lying with a male, you'll comply all the same, hanyou."

"You seem awfully sure of that." It was meant to be bitten out but the affect was ruined as the shorter male gulped, eyes closing as tingles spread throughout his body at the soft touch of dangerous claws across his back, the demon continuing to circle him.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Of course; there's only one end to this. Either you'll stay or you'll flee. However, be assured that if you run, I will catch you. And despite the avenue you choose, you'll still enjoy our encounter," the demon said, coming to stop in front of the half-demon, eyes burning gold.

"You mean, YOU will," the boy growled between clenched fangs. "And believe it or not, I'm not interested at all in-"

"Ridiculous. I can _smell_, never mind appreciate the sight of, your _interest_," the demon chuckled as his eyes snapped down to the half-demon's erection peeking out just above the water line. His mirth increased as the other tried to cover himself up, but Sesshoumaru was too fast and instead grabbed the boy's wrists and pushed him up against the rocky wall of the mountain side the springs was attached to. "Do not shy away, little hanyou, I can be a gentle lover."

Just as Sesshoumaru lowered his mouth to the half-demon's he found himself about to kiss the rock wall instead, the hanyou splashing his way as fast as he could to the shoreline.

Sesshoumaru growled as he pivoted and shot forward, grabbing the hanyou by his shoulder and throwing him backwards against the mountain side once more, the impact stunning the boy long enough to allow the youkai to grab for something near his discarded clothes.

The next moment he had the half-demon's arms pinned above his head, one wrist on top of the other, as his glared hard at his captive, eyes burning in arousal and frustration as he held up the item he'd retrieved in the shorter male's face. He took pleasure in the fear that briefly passed over the boy's face as the other recognized his foolishness in running.

"You shouldn't have run," he growled as he jammed his sword through the hanyou's wrists and into the rock he leaned against, successfully pinning him there with no hope of escape.

The half-demon's eyes popped open wide as he realized there was a fucking SWORD in his wrists, rendering him completely to the demon's mercy. He blinked the next moment, however, wondering why he wasn't feeling any pain from where sword pierced through his skin.

"That blade is called Tenseiga, a sword which cannot cut nor bring harm to those of this realm. It can, however, immobilize a foolhardy _half-breed_ for my own intents and purposes," Sesshoumaru said, enjoying the look of shock that shone in the other's golden eyes.

"Don't call me that, you stuck up-"

"My apologies," Sesshoumaru murmured absently as he dragged his nose down the side of the half-demon's face, taking in his scent and the feel of his skin. "I suppose I ought to know your name at the very least."

The hanyou stared hard for a few moments before looking away, defeated, mumbling stubbornly, "Inu… yasha..."

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru repeated, tasting the name on his palate. He quite liked the sound of it. The demon pressed against his captive again, face lingering close enough that their lips brushed when the demon tried saying the name in a different way. "I...nu...ya...sha..." he breathed deeply.

The half-demon shivered, gasping. "You-You fucker!" Inuyasha blushed, looking affronted at the simple brushing kiss.

"That is the idea," Sesshoumaru said then, eyes dropping to the male's lips before he surged forward, crushing his body and mouth against the hanyou's the next second.

Inuyasha inhaled through his nose harshly as the demon licked the seam of his lips before shoving his tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth. He moaned, giving up any pretenses and flung his head as far forward as he could to taste more of the intoxicating demon.

Sesshoumaru moved his mouth down Inuyasha's face, down to his neck, hands roving around, trying to touch anything and everything they could. He continued moving down until he came to be kneeling, the water of the pool coming up to his chest.

He didn't hesitate in taking the boy's length inside his mouth, groaning in unison with his captive as he sucked and licked the solid warmth.

He continued his ministrations until Inuyasha came, Sesshoumaru swallowing before moving back up the boy's body, grabbing the half-conscious hanyou's face and kissing him harshly, tongue spreading his unique flavor around the warm cavern. Inuyasha groaned into the kiss, pressing himself into the demon as much as the restraining sword would allow.

Mouth still firmly attached to the hanyou's, Sesshoumaru snarled, his desire rising as he continued devouring the half-demon all the while removing Tenseiga from further limiting this experience; he wanted to feel Inuyasha's hands on him, wanted to feel the boy's unrestrained passion.

The heated kisses continued, Sesshoumaru pumping Inuyasha back to full hardness as he slowly maneuvered them to the edge of the pool. He pulled the hanyou along with him as he got out of the water and settled against the trunk of a tree, Inuyasha still in his arms and attached to his mouth. Sesshoumaru returned that passion in turn as his fingers slid down hanyou's back and came to caress the crease of his ass before delving between them, an exploring finger prodding the puckered entrance there.

Inuyasha groaned suddenly, clawing the demon's back now enough to break a few layers of skin, as he jutted his hips forward, reveling in the feel of the demon's hardness against his own. The friction sent an electric bolt through the youkai, urging him to finally insert a de-clawed finger into the tight sphincter.

Sesshoumaru massaged around, gradually adding a second, third and fourth. Once he felt the hanyou start to ride his fingers he pulled them out, an angry growl emitting from Inuyasha as he bit the youkai's lip in reproach.

Sesshoumaru snarled at Inuyasha as he pulled the hanyou up by his hips and down onto his lap, angling his own hips just so. His eyes rolled in the back of his head at how hot and tight the delectable hanyou felt, completely mindless to when Inuyasha's eyes widened, his voice crying out at the unexpected entry. He pushed against Sesshoumaru's chest to gain back some leverage, the demon automatically trying to keep him in place before he felt the sting of a blade at his neck.

Sesshoumaru's burning eyes cracked open and he saw the half-demon easily holding a six foot sword to his throat, the pressure and angle just right to draw a few drops of blood that lazily ran down his pale neck.

The demon wasn't sure what to make of the sudden and unexpected move, but he kept still all the same, nearly sure the half-demon would run away, but not after he'd either leave him with a gaping wound or-

Inuyasha slowly began rolling his hips, eyes solely focused on Sesshoumaru as he moved up and down.

…not that.

The demon sucked in a gasp, careful to not move his throat too much for fear of the blade still held there. It was an ingenious idea, really, the hanyou holding him immobile with his sword; it was payback, a form of pseudo domination and a complete turn on, he was sure, for both of them.

He wanted desperately to move his hips against Inuyasha's, but could only revel in the feeling of the half-demon pulling up and sliding down onto him.

And then suddenly the blade was gone, thrown carelessly into the trunk of a tree nearby, its considerable size reverting to what looked like a rusty blade. But the demon didn't have time to focus on how that was possible when Inuyasha dove forward, tongue licking up the blood lining across his throat, his hips still moving at a frenzied rate. Sesshoumaru felt fangs in his neck the next second and he lost it.

The pace was frantic and in a manner of seconds both hanyou and demon succumbed to their orgasms. They sat where they were, Sesshoumaru against the tree, panting heavily and staring straight ahead sightlessly, with Inuyasha nearly catatonic against him.

* * *

><p>That had been the last time Sesshoumaru had seen the hanyou Inuyasha.<p>

He'd come back the following season but there'd been no trace, smell or otherwise, that he'd been around the area. Eventually the demon had given up. Not that he'd been hoping to have another run in with the little hanyou...

Not that he still came to the same hot spring every season to escape the slowly building pressures of taking a mate and in hopes of finding more pleasurable pastimes. No, he was definitely back here at the hot springs he'd met the hanyou in merely by _coincidence_ and occasion; it did, after all, provide a well hidden location to which he was fairly certain he wouldn't be bothered or scented by any of the females currently in their season.

He sighed. _It's been fifty years since then_, he reflected as he entered the warm pool of water to take a seat against the rock wall, closing his eyes. While he knew fifty years was nothing to a demon's lifespan he wasn't sure what that passage of time would do to a hanyou's...

And for some reason that line of thought left an unpleasant, cold feeling in his chest. He frowned, eyes still closed as he allowed the heat of the springs to calm his tight nerves.

Before his eyes cracked open at the scent of steel in front of his face.

Which then widened considerably at the one holding said steel in his face. "...Inu-" he said absently at the grinning figure of the hanyou.

"You're in my hot springs, stuck up youkai," Inuyasha teased as he kept his six foot sword leveled in the demon's face with one hand, the other divesting him of his red attire. Once finished undressing he slowly waded into the spring, sword still poised. "I think a punishment is in order."

Sesshoumaru blinked, still transfixed by the sight of the hanyou after so long. He looked nearly the same, if not even more fit.

"Alright, two punishments for not answering the one holding you captive," Inuyasha growled, frustrated the demon wasn't playing along.

Sesshoumaru snapped to attention at the disapproving tone, leveling the half-demon with a curious look. "Punishments?"

"Yeah, punishments. First one's for using this spring- MY hot spring- without my permission."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow. "Oh? And the other?"

"For being a stuck up youkai, what else."

Amused mirth filled the demon's eyes then as he looked over the width of the sword at the hanyou standing before him. "Specifics are required, hanyou."

Inuyasha's ears went back defensively for a moment before they flicked forward in agitation. "First punishment is you tell me your name."

"My name?" Sesshoumaru's brows creased, confused. Surely they'd exchanged names the last time they'd been here together...

"Yeah, your name, asshole. I gave you mine but you never gave me yours; all I got outta you was a good fuck and a sore ass last time," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sesshoumaru," he answered simply.

Inuyasha stared at him curiously for a while before he repeated it to himself. "I like it… It... suits you, I guess. Pretentious name for a pretentious youkai and all," he grinned, a fang popping out.

"I'm hardly ostentatious, ignorant hanyou," Sesshoumaru glared, daring him to continue with either his taunts or his punishments.

The hanyou chose the latter.

"Second punishment..." Inuyasha said slowly, looking the demon up and down before biting his lip as he moved forward, blade still held to the demon's throat as his lips brushed lightly against Sesshoumaru's. "The second punishment is... I get to take you this time, especially since you didn't show up till now after all this time."

Sesshoumaru didn't waste any time in unsettling Inuyasha's footing, turning the tides and switching their positions. He pushed him against the rock wall now, one hand holding the half-demon's sword hand, the other holding his empty one, his mouth lingering over the shorter male's lips.

"Or, perhaps, I could just take you enough to make up for all the times you've been absent," Sesshoumaru countered, grinning as Inuyasha gasped, hand dropping his sword into the water with a splash.

"S'not my fault," the hanyou groaned as Sesshoumaru started peppering his neck with hot licks and biting kisses.

"Oh? Is that so?" the demon said absently, not really paying attention to the conversation at all anymore.

"Ye-AH… aaahh," Inuyasha moaned, biting his lip to keep from being any louder. "New... Moon… Don't live close... ahhh."

"I suppose we have a lot of catching up to do, ignorant hanyou," the demon grinned, pulling back as he let go of one of Inuyasha's hands, trailing his claws down his back.

"Guess so, pretentious youkai," Inuyasha replied before diving forward and devouring the demon's mouth hungrily.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

Author's Note: Might also take this down... not sure if it's too... mature for this site ._. or if people will like it, so I guess we'll see how that ends lol. Hope you enjoy and please comment! Kind of a different thing for me to try writing xD**  
><strong>


End file.
